Fire and Water
by Koezh
Summary: Lisbon's brother, a Marine, is killed and Gibbs' team are assigned to the case...
1. Chapter 1: Dead Brother

**Disclaimer: **No money from this and I don't own the mentalist or NCIS, although I seriously wish I had them on DVD

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, so I started to write this crossover between my two favorite shows before I got swept up in Change and In Time and this was taking up space on document manager so I'm gonna upload it now (at lunch, lol). Hope you like :)

"Have a nice weekend Tony?" inquired the ex-mossad officer as he briskly threw himself into the chair beside his desk.

"Fine," he grumbled in reply, "you?"

"You are lying and trying to change the suject," she pointed out.

"You're right, I am."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Elaborate what?" McGee asked as he joined them.

"None of yout buissness McNosy," snorted DiNozzo.

"Call Ducky we got a dead Marine," their boss announced as he appeared from around the corner, the team rushed into action. They soon arrived at the alley where the deceased had been found.

The victim was a man in his early thirties, he was slumped against a dumpster with three gunshot wounds to his chest.

"Who found him?" Gibbs asked the LEO who greeted them.

"Garbage man found him and called us, we found he was a marine and called you," explained the man somewhat nervously.

"Name?"

"Gunnery Sargent James Lisbon."

Gibbs nodded and turned back to the scene which his team were photographing. Palmer and an irriated Ducky joined them shortly.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr Palmer went and got us lost. Again," Ducky exclaimed as he went to look at the body. They were all surprised when they heard a cell phone ringing, and it wasn't one of theirs, "found it," announced Ducky waving an unfamiliar cell phone at them, Gibbs took it off him and answered.

"_Hey James, sorry I haven't gotten back to you but work was hectic, y'know_?" said a woman's voice on the other end of the phone, "_don't have work for a few hours so what did you want to talk to me about?"_

"Who is this?" Gibbs asked.

"_Who is this?! Who are you and why do you have my brother's phone_?" demanded the woman.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS."

"_NCIS... please tell me James is not dead_," she pleaded.

"I'd rather not discuss this over the phone."

"_He is dead_," stated the woman sounding defeated.

"I can neither confirm or deny that."

"_I know, I'm a cop too. Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI... I'll be there as soon as I can_," and then the phone line went dead...

* * *

Almost as soon as she hung up the phone she was on her way to CBI. She stalked through the near deserted building to her desk.

"Hey Lisbon, what's up?" Jane asked from his couch, she jus ignored him as she entered her office and closed the door.

She sat down at her desk and went to book a flight to D.C. she still couldn't believe James was dead, her little brother by a meager 2 years. She should have returned his phone call yesterday, it didn't matter of she was busy. She should hav-

"Lisbon, what's wrong?" Jane asked again as he peered through the doorway looking concerned.

"None of your buissness Jane!" she snapped returning her attention to booking the ticket.

"If you didn't want me to bug you then you should have booked tickets to D.C. at your home," Jane pointed out from behind her shoulder.

"Jane! Don't do that, sneaking up on people is not nice," Lisbon explained scowling at him.

"So is keeping secrets from me," he added giving her a smile, "why are you going to D.C.?"

"My brother is dead," Lisbon explained caving in, it was better than his pestering. He looked genuinely sympathetic.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Jane," She told him before returning her attention to purchasing that plane ticket.

"Wait, what are you doing?" exclaimed Jane suddenly.

"Buying a ticket to D.C."

"But I'm coming too!"

"No you are not!"

"Why?" he wondered looking hurt.

"Because you are the last thing I need right now!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Fine, I'll book my own ticket and just follow you there," he shrugged heading for the door.

"Fine! You can come... just be on your best behaviour," Lisbon agreed and Jane beamed at her.

"I will, I promise."

"Why don't I believe that?" she sighed and he shrugged innocently, "our flight leaves in an hour..."


	2. Chapter 2: Joint Investigation

**Disclaimer: **No money from this and I don't own the mentalist or NCIS

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, sorry for such a late update but my computer's broken so I have trouble acessing a computer and my Dad was busy on his laptop the last few days so I am really sorry. Thanks so much to Liz Jackson, jisbon-sessed and Just Mosie for reviewing :)

Lisbon felt unbelieveably relieved when they finally arrived in Washington D.C. She'd just spent five and a half hours on an airplane with Jane and she was just about ready to shoot him!

They hailed a cab and drove in relative silence to the hotel, which Lisbon was grateful for, telling the driver to wait for them they hurridly checked in and raced back outside for the journey to NCIS. Jane paid the driver before they both entered the building.

"Jane, behave okay? When we find this Gibbs don't annoy him," Lisbon pleaded hoping for once in his life he would listen, "I need to make a good impression so he'll keep me in the loop."

"Sure Lisbon," he said flashing her a smile, "so where is this Gibbs anyway?"

"Errr..."

"Excuse me!" Jane called to a woman walking by, she had night black and a dog collar...?

"I don't think she works here," Lisbon hissed at him.

"Does."

"Does not."

"Does."

"Does not."

"Does not what?" asked the woman as she approached them.

"You do work here don't you?" Jane asked .

"Yeah, name's Abby Sciuto," she said brightly.

"Do you know where we can find Special Agent Gibbs?" Jane inquired.

"Yeah, I'll take you to him if you want," she offered kindly leading them to the elevator.

"Told you," Jane whispered to Lisbon giving her a triumphant grin.

"Shut up Jane," she whispered back as the elevator shot up.

They were led to an area with four desks, two were empty and two were occupied. One by a man intently typing away on his computer and another by an older man with silver hair who sipped some coffee.

"Which one's Gibbs?" wondered Lisbon aloud.

"Isn't it obvious? Gibbs is the one sipping his coffee," Jane pointed out and Abby nodded leading them to him.

"Yes Abs?"

"These people are here to see you."

"And who are they?"

"I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon, we spoke on the phone," Lisbon announced as Abby shrugged.

"Is this yout husband?" Gibbs nodded and indicated Jane who grinned.

"No. NO! He's just a colleague who decided to come with me," Lisbon answered swiftly before Jane could open his mouth, "now about my brother?"

"He is dead."

"How?" Lisbon asked as the last sliver of hope for her brother's life died.

"Three gunshot wounds to the chest."

"He was murdered."

"Yeah, hey CBI guy! Leave my agent's desks alone," Gibbs snapped at Jane, who was looking through one of the desks.

"Probably a good idea considering she's ex-mossad," Jane agreed moving away from the desk to the one opposite.

"How did you know that?" asked Abby curiously.

"I'm psychic," Jane grinned and Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"It doesn't matter!" Lisbon snapped, "about my brother, any leads?"

"Have we ever met because I feel like I've seen you before?" Abby wondered aloud to Jane.

"I used to be on TV."

"Really?"

"Why don't we talk somewhere more private?" offered Gibbs and Lisbon nodded as she followed him to the elevator. Gibbs pressed one of the arrows and no sooner had the elevator started to descend he hit the emergenct stop.

"What are you doing?" Lisbon demanded.

"Talking to you privately," Gibbs said simply, "you know I can't discuss an ongoing case with you."

"Well let me take over the case then," Lisbon begged as her heart began pounding, she had to find out who had killed her brother.

"No."

"How about a joint investigation then?" she offered anxiously.

"Hmmm..."

"Please? We're are good at our jobs, not that your team aren't but maybe it'd be nice to get some help."

"And the `psychic?`"

"He's not really psychic... he's actually not that bad when you get used to him. He's good at his job," Lisbon answered somewhat nervously, if Jane had cost her her brother's murderer she might actually shoot him.

"I want the lead."

"You can have it."

"Deal," Gibbs agreed offering her his hand which she shook as relief flooded her. Gibbs hit the emergency switch and the elevator sprang back into action...


	3. Chapter 3: Junkie or Hero?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, meant to update this earlier but ran out of time, sorry. Have to warn you, mentions of drugs in this but nothing graphic or stuff like that, lots of dialogue but I hope you'll like anyway :) Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed, BFangz and Liz Jackson for reviewing

"So are you going to tell me about your weekend?" Ziva inquired as they began searching James Lisbon's apartment.

It was quite a small apartment which should have made life easier but it was also a messy apartment, clothes dumped all over the floor, objects disarrayed on the desk and table. At least he put his garbage in the trash cans.

"I thought marines were supposed to be neat," DiNozzo pointed out pulling on his gloves.

"Yes this place is a but of a goatsty," Ziva agreed as she bagan rumaging through the apartment.

"Pigsty Ziva, this place is like a pigsty," DiNozzo corrected joining her search.

"That too," Ziva muttered to which Tony rolled his eyes.

"What does Gibbs expect us to find anyway?" he wondered aloud glancing at a picture of a girl and two boys, siblings perhaps? He did have that cop sister.

"Drugs?" prompted Ziva.

"Well yeah, I guess but why do you thin-"

"No Tony, drugs," she said showing him a baggie of white powder, "looks like cocaine..."

* * *

"I take it we're working on the case?" Jane asked as his boss and Gibbs returned.

"You are working on my case, yeah," Gibbs agreed sitting back down at his desk studying the `psychic.`

"You don't like me do you?"

"I don't buy into all that crap," Gibbs informed him bluntly.

"Neither do I," Jane agreed giving him a smile, "you used to be a marine didn't you? A sniper...? Yes and you have a number of ex-wives, two or three. You enjoy working with your hands, some sort of woodwork probably yet you still haven't recovered from an emotional trauma."

"What have you got on Lisbon's background McGee?" Gibbs swiftly changed the subject, he didn't want these people to know about Shannon and Kelly, especially the blond one. Gibbs wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

"He... err he enlisted in the Marine Corps straight out of high school and has a pretty good record," McGee informed them, "he even has been award a Navy and Marine Corps Medal, a Bronze and a Silver Star for his heroics."

"James loved the Marines," Lisbon muttered half to herself with a sigh.

"What about his personal life?" questioned Gibbs.

"Never married, no kids," McGee continued, "only family is two brothers and a sister."

"Did you know if he was seeing anyone?" Gibbs asked of Lisbon this time.

"If he was he didn't tell me," Lisbon replied, "but he did call yesterday, I wasn't home but he left a message saying he wanted to talk to me. I called him back earlier... well you know the rest."

"He say what he wanted to talk about?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Abigail! I was looking for you," said Ducky as he joined them, "what are you doing up here? Oh we have company," he exclaimed noticing Jane and Lisbon.

"Yeah Duck, this is Agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI and Patrick Jane," Gibbs introduced them, "this is our ME Dr Mallard."

"Please call me Ducky," he offered cheerfully before looking sympathetically at Lisbon, "I'm sorry about your brother."

"Thank you. Are those the bullets used to kill James?" Lisbon answered indicating the evidence jars in his hands.

"Yes, just came to give them to Abigail."

"I'll go process them," Abby said walking over to Ducky, she signed the evidence log and took the bullets from him, "nice meeting you guys," she added before heading back to the elevator.

"Ah Anthony, Ziva welcome back," Ducky said brightly as the other agents returned.

"Hey Ducky. Guess what we found in Lisbon's apartm- who are you too?"

"I'm Patrick Jane and this is agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI," Jane answered readily flashing them his smile, "and you are Anthony DiNozzo, come from a rich background but you were cut off. You love women and cars, you are quite juvenile at times but still a streetwise, capable agent."

"What are you psychic or something?" DiNozzo muttered shifting uneasily.

"Or something. What did you find DiNozzo?" snapped Gibbs.

"Drugs," Ziva answered holding up the evidence bag with the drugs baggie inside it. Lisbon gasped in shock...


	4. Chapter 4: Developments

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I have taken ages to update, its not the best chapter in the world but at least its something and I'm sorry if you think its unrealistic. Thank you so much to BFangz, :), jisbon-sessed, Sarcasm-the Lowest Form of Wit, razmend, wisher93 and Pho for reviewing, so many reviews! You guys are awesome :)

* * *

"That's impossible!" Lisbon protested in shock, "James didn't do drugs! He would never, I would know..."

"I take it you didn't know?" offered Gibbs mildly.

"James didn't do drugs. Those aren't his," she stubbornly stated, her face creased into a frown.

"Yeah, I'm sure someone else broke into his apartment and put some drugs there," DiNozzo muttered gaining a glare from Lisbon.

"Interesting..." Jane mused thoughtfully, "you guys don't have a couch lying around here do you?"

"A couch?" wondered Ziva puzzled, "am I confusing it with something else?"

"Did he have drugs in his system?" Gibbs asked of Ducky deciding to ignore the psychic's comment.

"I sent blood over to Abby," answered Ducky, "but I didn't notice any needle marks, if that's any consolation."

"There are other ways to get high," pointed out McGee.

"Ziva, go give those drugs to Abby then look through his records for anything unusual. McGee phone records, look for any drug connections," Gibbs commanded causing them to leap into action, "what's the name of his CO McGee?"

"Frank Druth, James just got back from Iraq along with the rest of his unit," answered McGee.

"DiNozzo, Lisbon, you're with me," announced Gibbs standing up, "we're going to go talk to his CO and his unit."

"Can I come?" asked Jane to which Gibbs nodded slightly hesitantly before they headed for the elevator...

* * *

"You Frank Druth?" Gibbs asked of the man they'd been directed to.

"Who wants to know?" replied the balding man suspiciously.

"Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo NCIS," Gibbs said showing him his ID, "Agent Lisbon CBI and Jane."

"Lisbon? Any relation to James Lisbon?"

"Yeah, he was my brother," answered Lisbon fidgeting slightly as she was reminded of her loss.

"Was?"

"He's dead," Gibbs informed him.

"Shame, Lisbon was a good man and a damn good marine," Druth said sounding sincere.

"He didn't have any problems then?" questioned DiNozzo.

"No. As I said he was good, one of my best."

"Any personal problems?"

"Not that I know of."

"Anybody who would know?" pressed Gibbs, "anyone he was particulary close to in his unit?"

"Err... he got on well with pretty much everyone but he was quite close to Aimes, Wilson. You might wanna try talking to Straff aswell."

"Anyone he didn't get along with?" asked DiNozzo as he got out a pen to write down the names of the people Druth had mentioned.

"Not really... I don't know if its worth anything but Shaw was dishonorably discharged as he got some marines killed in Iraq because of his... irresponsibility."

"What's that got to do with James?" questioned Lisbon curiously.

"He was pretty annoyed, said when he got back he and Aimes were gonna talk to Shaw."

They took down the names of the marines mentioned and their addresses before heading back car.

"Who should we interview first boss?" asked DiNozzo as they climbed into the car.

"I'm thinking Aimes," offered Jane strectching as Gibbs drove off.

"I was talking to Gibbs," complained DiNozzo.

"I know."

"Then why did you answer?"

"Because Gibbs thinks we should talk to Aimes first."

"He does not," scoffed DiNozzo.

"Does too. I'll bet $5 on it."

"Only $5?"

"It's all I have on me."

"Don't bother DiNozzo, he's right we're going to talk to Aimes first," interrupted Gibbs feeling irked by their behavior.

"Oh," muttered DiNozzo quietly and they continued the drive in silence to Aimes' house.

Gibbs pulled up outside the correct address and they got out of the vehicle and strode quickly over to the door, minus Jane who was taking his time. Gibbs rang the doorbell and waited, nothing. Lisbon hammered on the door.

"Aimes open up NCIS and CBI, we need to talk to you," called DiNozzo, still nothing, "maybe he's out."

"Allow me," offered Jane as he picked the lock and for once Lisbon didn't scald him, "I guess we know why he wasn't answering."

Gibbs glanced past him to see a dead man lying on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded him soaking into the white shag, three gunshot wounds to the chest...


	5. Chapter 5: Coffee

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to jisbon-sessed and Dani-9900 for reviewing :)

* * *

"Dead guy, how interesting," mused Jane while DiNozzo called for Ducky.

"Show some respect 2 good marine are dead," snapped Gibbs feeling seriously irked by the psychic.

"Sorr My Grumpy, have you had any coffee yet?" questioned the psychic and Gibbs tried not to let it get to him that this guy seemed to know all this stuff.

"Jane!" Lisbon moaned.

"What?"

"Go look in the house for something useful while we wait for the ME," Lisbon commanded before adding quickly, "if Gibbs says its okay."

"It's okay," Gibbs agreed, anything to be rid of him.

"Nah not much to see in his house."

"How can you know what, you never even went inside?"

"Look at the position of the body, in the hall beside the front door and his clothing. Indoor clothing, he's not even wearing shoes only loafers," Jane informed them.

"So?"

"He was going to answer the door when he was shot."

Gibbs looked at the body and grudgingly was forced to admit Jane might be right. Stupid irritating man, Gibbs thought seeing the triumphant look on his face. Jane certaintly was odd, he noted studying the blond. The three piece suit, even he knew that was out of fashion and oh a wedding ring on his finger? How could anyone stand to not shoot him let alone marry him.

"Don't scowl," grinned Jane, "you know I'm right. He either knew the attacker or they forced the door open and killed him."

"Then why was my brother killed in an alley?"

"What am I psychic?"

"Ducky's on his way," announced DiNozzo rejoining them.

"Good," said Gibbs, "go look inside the house anyway."

"I'll go with you...?" queried Lisbon and Gibbs nodded instantly regretting being alone left alone with Jane. As Lisbon and DiNozzo stepped around the body to look in the house.

"Wanna go grab some coffee?" inquired Jane, to which Gibbs glared at him, "you don't like me do you? You think I'm irksome and childish and a bit of a clown."

"Your words, not mine."

"Was it your wife?" Jane asked suddenly.

"What?"

"The trauma that happened to you, somebody died. Was it your wife?"

"None of your buissness."

"Clear boss," said DiNozzo as he and Lisbon came back outside.

"Let's go ask the neighbours if they say anything while we wait for Ducky," Gibbs offered but canvassing the neighbours got them nothing, most were out working at this time of day and the nearest neighbour actually home was a half-deaf elderly woman who proved to be of no use so them.

Lisbon sighed as they went back over to the victim's house which DiNozzo had been guarding while they were canvassing. Ducky was there too, just getting out of the vehicle with Palmer at his heels as usual.

"So where's the psychic?" Palmer asked looking excited.

"He's not psychic," Gibbs told him firmly.

"He's not here," pointed out Lisbon. Gibbs quickly scanned the scene and found she was right, he was gone.

"Think something happened to him?" wondered DiNozzo looking slightly concerned.

"Nah," muttered Gibbs, not really caring where he'd got to.

"You're not worried?"

"No," answered Gibbs and Lisbon together, "Duck, what's the TOD?" Gibbs asked Ducky to change the subject.

"Give me a break Jethro, I haven't even met the deceased yet," complained Ducky going over to the body, Gibbs waited patiently for Ducky to answer still not in the best of moods, he could do with some-

"Coffee?" offered Jane appearing beside them with three cups from his favorite place, "black, nothing in it but coffee," he added handing him one of the cups, Gibbs said nothing as he sipped it.

"Is one of those mine?" asked DiNozzo.

"No, mine and Lisbon's."

"You didn't get me any?" moaned DiNozzo frowning slightly.

"I didn't have enough, if only I'd had $5 I could have gotten you and the ME and his assistant a cup," Jane explained handing one of the cups to Lisbon.

"I'm not thirsty Jane, DiNozzo can have it."

"You should drink it, Gibbs thinks its good," Jane pressed and Gibbs managed not to look surprised.

"I'm not thirsty."

"Yes you are, you're just trying to ignore your own needs because you're grieving. Trust me it won't help anyone if you die of thirst," Jane explained and Lisbon reluctanly took the cup and took a resigned sip before wondering over to ask Ducky what the TOD was.

"Wouldn't have thought he'd know anything about grieving," DiNozzo observed quietly to his boss but Jane must have heard as Gibbs saw the way the joy fell from his face as the man glanced at his wedding ring with anguished eyes.

"Ducky says... you really don't mind be called Ducky?" Lisbon corrected as they came over to them.

"No he was labelled with it in his youth but now he likes it," Jane explained seeming to have recovered, "you were saying?"

"The poor fellow died not long after your brother was found, COD is pretty obvious but I'll have to get him home to confirm," Ducky answered, "although their was this case a while back when-"

"Maybe some other time Duck," Gibbs cut him off, "let's just get back to NCIS, talk to Abby and then go interview those others and the guy who found the body."

"Do you know Lisbon didn't think she worked there?"

"Jane, shut up and come on."

"I'd rather ride with Ducky, I wanna hear the rest of the story," Jane explained offering them a smile as he followed a beaming Ducky back to the vehicle. Gibbs shook his head, trying to make sense of the strange man...


	6. Chapter 6: At NCIS I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Hello readers, firstly sorry for the delay in updating and secondly thank you so much to Counrty2776, jisbon-sessed, Simonisthecutesttmentalist and RavennaNightwind for reviewing :) very case in this chapter and can I just say isn't it weirdly amazing what you remember from the episodes? Not just the plots and stuff but all the technical talk like bullet striations, myocardial infarction, exanguination, mass spectrometer etc. yeah I'm rambling but it did impress me. Anywway hope you like, read on...

* * *

"What have you got for us Abs?" Gibbs asked and he strolled into her lab with DiNozzo and Lisbon in tow.

"Welcome Agent Lisbon to the wonders of Abby's lab!" Abby greeted them cheerfully while quickly turning off her music, "we have major mass spec and-"

"Abs, the evidence."

"Some other time perhaps," she muttered then beamed when Gibbs handed her her Caff-Pow, "well I checked all the bullets and according to the striations they all come from the same gun, which is a semi-automatic Smith & Wesson model 4006. Where's the psychic?"

"Hopefully still with Ducky. What about the tox screen?"

"Both tox screens came back clean, if either of our Marines were using they were not high when they died," Abby informed them sipping on her drink, "however the prints on the baggie, which is cocaine by the way, belonged to James but one did not and it matched to a Marine name William Shaw who was dishonorably discharged recently," she finished and pressed a button which caused a picture of a Mairne showed on the large screen.

"Good work Abs," complimented Gibbs.

"There's more!" Abby exclaimed excitedly, "Shaw owns the exact same make and model gun that was used to kill the others."

"He just became our number 1 suspect," DiNozzo muttered.

"You think DiNozzo?" Gibbs said sarcastically before pecking Abby quickly on the cheek and leaving the room.

"Thank you," offered Lisbon which made the goth's smile widen before Lisbon followed Gibbs out into the elevator and down to autopsy.

"That is fascinating," Jane was saying, he was standing beside the door watching Ducky working from a distance while Ducky chatted away about some old case, "hey guys."

Gibbs pointedly ignored Jane and went straight over to Ducky, "COD as obvious as it looks?"

"Ah Jethro, nice to see you I was just telling Patrick over there about the time that the deceased vomited out the bullet," Ducky told him, "if I recall poor Timothy and Ziva had t-"

"The current case please Duck?"

"COD is as obvious as it looks, 3 gun shot wounds to the chest. One embedded itself in the deceased's lung, another nicked the carotid artery and the third hit was straight through the heart," Ducky explained, "he died fairly quickly however which is a small mercy."

"What about my brother?" Lisbon asked quietly.

"He was less fortunate, he bled out for a few minutes before death. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I appreciate your honesty," Lisbon mumbled.

"Killer was improving his aim by the sound of things," mused DiNozzo.

"Anything else Duck?"

"Aimes had influenza when he died."

"Might explain why James went to the alley alone," Jane offered, "Aimes didn't feel up to leaving the house with the flu."

"Makes sense," DiNozzo agreed, "what's Shaw's motive for killing the 2 Marines who were trying to help him?"

"Drugs?"

"Let's see if McGee and Ziva have anything useful," Gibbs announced leading the way out of the room.

"Can I see my brother?" Lisbon asked suddenly causing them all to freeze.

"Of course," said Ducky moving to the trays.

"Take yout time, we'll be upstairs," Gibbs told her continuing to the elevator, thinking he might as well give her some privacy, "you coming Jane?" he questioned of the psychic standing in the doorway.

"I'll catch up," he muttered before the elevator doors closed.

"Y'know I think did actually see his show before," DiNozzo muttered thoughtfully to himself, "kinda weird leaving the high life to work law enforcement, don't you agree boss?"

"I don't really care DiNozzo," Gibbs announced just as the elevator stopped on the correct floor and they immediately marched over to where Ziva and McGee were working busily away, "what have you got?"

"Nothing really in his records, Mother died in a hit and run when he was 10 then his Dad killed himself 3 years later. After that he was in foster care and then straight into the Marine core," Ziva informed them, "nothing criminal or unusual just years of heroic service."

"McGee?"

"Nothing weird in his financials or his phone records, well I might have something."

"What McGee?"

"Well... he errr... he only made 2 calls yesterday, one to his sister and the other call was made half an hour before Ducky estimates time of death."

"Who did he call?" demanded Gibbs.

"Err... it was... a err... dispoable cell phone," mumbled McGee, "basically untraceable but it might be important."

"Maybe."

"Where are those CBI guys?" asked McGee.

"Ah yes Vance wants to see you by the way, ASAP," Ziva informed him.

"Tony look into Shaw's records for the same sort of thing, maybe he gave his buddy the drugs," Gibbs said heading in the direction of the stairs, "Ziva, McGee have him fill you in then go pick up Shaw..."


	7. Chapter 7: At NCIS II

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to RavennaNightwind and Dani-9900 for reviewng :) also are you okay with just Jane and Lisbon at NCIS or would you like the team to come too? I'm undecided so yeah... anyway read on and I hope you like it :)

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Ducky gently to which Lisbon nodded and slowly he pulled out the slab with her brother on it before moving the fabric away to reveal the man's face.

"Oh brother," Lisbon whispered quietly looking sadly at the corpse which bore a strong resemblance to her.

"I'm so sorry Teresa," Ducky offered before moving away to give her some space, Jane was standing just behind her looking at her solemnly.

"It's not your fault Lisbon."

"If I had just called him back sooner, he might be alive now."

"If you had called him back sooner, he might still be dead now," Jane told her quietly.

"I still failed him Jane. I'm the eldest, I'm supposed to protect him... I failed."

"You haven't failed him unless you let his murderer get away with this and I promise you, we will catch the bastard," Jane announced placing a hand on her shoulder, "or die trying."

"Or die trying?" Lisbon repeated smiling slightly, "thank you Jane, I know we will. You are the most annoying person on the planet but we always get our guy right?"

"Of course we do."

"James was a good person y'know? He didn't deserve this," Lisbon said half to herself wiping her eyes, "we are going to find your killer James, I promise."

Lisbon kissed her brother gently on the forehead before pulling the fabric gently back over his head as she took a deep shuddering breath. Jane stood watching her with a haunted look his usually bright features.

"Are you okay Jane?"

"Yeah m'fine. Just brings back memories... shall we go?"

"Of your family... We're gonna get Red John too y'know?"

"I know," Jane answered quickly causing Ducky to raise an eyebrow from the other side of the room, wondering what they were talking about, "let's go see what our NCIS buddies have found."

"Yes let's. Thank you Ducky."

"Your very welcome my dear," he replied kindly as they gave him a passing wave and left. He wondered back over to close the drawer pausing to talk to the body, "I don't know about you but I think your sister is not the only one grieving..."

* * *

"You wanted to see me boss," stated Gibbs approaching the Director who was leaning on the railing watching his agency work below.

"Yes, I understand the case involves a CBI agent's brother. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"I want you to co-operate fully with the CBI on this investigation, we're trying to promote inter-agency co-operation and this is a great oppurtunity to show everyone that NCIS can play nice," Vance informed him firmly, "I know you don't like to play well with others but I don't care, so work with them and solve this case ASAP. Director wants his people back yesterday."

"Leon I already am co-operating with the CBI we're working a joint investigation and don't worry I think we all want to close this case quickly."

"Really?" reponded Vance doubtfully, "where are they then?"

"With Ducky, Lisbon wanted to say goodbye to her brother. What think I would lie to you?"Gibbs added slightly defensively but noticed the elevator doors opening and the CBI people coming out, "look here they are now."

"Good and make sure Patrick Jane is okay, Director was adament he not be harmed."

"That's kindof a weird thing to say," pointed out Gibbs.

"I know, he seemed like a weird guy."

"Well I best be back to work, if we're done here."

"We're done here," Vance agreed and Gibbs slipped away to rejoin the others...

* * *

Ziva and McGee pulled up outside Shaw's residence, a grubby run down apartment block in a less than desirable location. Wrinkling their noses at the smell they went to get their suspect.

"NCIS open up!" called Ziva rapping loudly on the door. Getting no answer they positioned themselves either side of the door and drew their weapons. A quick nod passed between them before they kicked down the door and barged inside.

The apartment was bare, it looked stripped bare and the only furniture was a old rotten couch sitting in the middle of the room with a man lying on it with a needle on the floor beside him.

"NCIS, wake up!" Ziva yelled at him but no answer so she carefully checked and found a thready pulse, "I think he's overdosing McGee call an ambulance..."


	8. Chapter 8: Bored

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or NCIS and I make no money from this

**Author's Note: **Okay I know this isn't the most exciting chapter, its just a filler really but the next chapter the rest of the CBI team arrive so hopefully you'll like it and hopefully it'll be done today as long, as the laptop stays alive so fingers crossed.. Thanks so much to Astellya, ShunKickShunKers, stamper55555, Dani-9900 and Jisbon4ever for reviewing :)

* * *

Rigsby let out a sigh and shoved the empty chip packets into the trash before glancing at the team, it had been a very, very slow day so far and it wasn't even lunch yet although he his lunch had accidentally found itself into his stomach already. Without a case or Jane to bother them he was all caught up on his paperwork as were the more organized Van Pelt and Cho.

He glanced at his beautiful ex-girlfriend who was trying not to look bored as she tied her desk- again- while Cho sat back in his chair tapping a pen on the desk with cracks of boredom in his usual impassive expression.

"Cho can you knock it off, its annoying," complained Van Pelt half hearted.

"I'm bored," Cho admitted.

"Read a book."

"I already finished it."

"Well... carry on then," muttered Van Pelt.

"I can't believe Lisbon took Jane with her and not us," Rigsby announced suddenly.

"Knowing Jane I doubt she had much of a choice," Cho offered.

"Poor Lisbon, losing her brother... wish we could do something to help," Van Pelt said sadly and silence fell again. Rigsby swore Jane must be getting to them, an idea had suddenly popped into his mind and refused to leave him to his eternal boredom.

"I have an idea," he said and the other's eyes immediately focused on him expectantly, "we're not doing anything here... why not go and help... with the investigation... in DC."

"Great idea."

"I am so in."

"Really?" blinked Rigsby surprised they agreed with him,

"Yeah, I checked the flight times already," Cho told them, "next flight is in an hour."

"I've already booked our tickets," Van Pelt added excitedly.

"Err... shouldn't we go run this by Hightower first?"

"Run what by me first?" asked the woman in question who had appeared in the bullpen...

* * *

"You guys really need to get a couch in here," complained Jane as he reluctantly sat on McGee's chair.

"Why do you need a couch?" wondered Gibbs trying not to glare at him, he could not wait for the other two to come back with Shaw for the interview although he was curious to where they are as it was dark by now.

"Helps me think," answered Jane as he half spun on the chair.

"Jane," warned Lisbon and he stopped, "how much longer till your agents are back?"

"Soon if they want to keep thier jobs," muttered Gibbs taking another sip from his coffee cup.

"What d'ya think is taking them so long?" asked DiNozzo looking bored.

"Ask the psychic."

"I'm sensing Shaw was overdosing on cocaine and they are with him at the hospital waiting for news to call you with," Jane answered readily.

"Yeah right!" laughed DiNozzo, "I'll bet you $20 you're wrong."

"Deal," grinned Jane.

"And you know this because...?" offered Lisbon.

"If he was at his apartment they'd be back by now, if he wasn't or he was dead they'd have called by now therefore he must be sick or injured and everything I know about him says that he's addicted to cocaine so most likely overdosing," Jane explained and DiNozzo looked slightly worried.

"Logical deducement," Gibbs grudgingly admitted.

"Yes it is," agreed Vance walking towards them.

"And you are...?"

"The Director of NCIS," Jane answered Lisbon's question swiftly, "c'mon he has a whole commanding director-esque air about him."

"Impressive Mr Jane," mused Vance, "I am the director, Leon Vance and you two must be Agent Lisbon and Mr Jane of the CBI. Nice to meet you both and I am so sorry about your brother Agent Lisbon."

"Thank you sir."

"Did you want something?" asked Gibbs.

"Yes actually, as I've already told you NCIS is interested in working with CBI on this case so I have authorized the rest of Agent Lisbon's team to come and help with the investigation," Vance explained, "they should arrive sometime tonight, okay. In the meantime do we have any leads?"

"Shaw looks good for it," offered DiNozzo.

"Maybe," mused Jane.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why get a penny when you'll be giving me $20 in a few minutes?" Jane retorted flashing his annoying grin at DiNozzo and right on cue the phone started ringing, "put it on speaker."

"Where's our suspect McGee?" demanded Gibbs.

"_He's... well he was overdosing so we had to call and ambulance_," came McGee's voice over the speaker and Gibbs almost smiled at DiNozzo's scowl.

"Is he alive?" asked Lisbon curiously.

"_Yeah, they say he should be fine but... he errr... he's sedated now and won't be awake till the morning."_

"Damn," muttered Lisbon.

"Okay McGee, you and Ziva sit on him to make sure he doesn't go anywhere tonight."

"_Okay boss_," agreed McGee before hanging up.

"The rest of you can call it a night," Vance told them turning to leave.

"Hey Vance, can I offer a suggestion?"

"Yes Jane?"

"You need to buy a couch for NCIS."

"I'll think about it," Vance murmered slowly and doubtfully as he left for his office, "goodnight..."


End file.
